Lego Batman - The Riddler
''Lego Batman - The Riddler ''was released on July 6, 2008 Plot Batman is sitting at his Batcomputer when Robin comes in and tells him he needs to check his e-mail. Batman asks Robin why he needs to check his e-mail, and Robin states that a villian sent him an e-mail. Batman thinks its spam, but Robin tells him that its from the Riddler. Batman checks his e-mail and it reads the Riddler's riddle: *''"What's black and white and red all over'' Robin says the answer was a newspaper, but Batman says that its a penguin in a blender and that they should go to the zoo. At the zoo Robin states that the Riddler wasn't even at the zoo. Batman then takes credit for Robin's idea for going to the newspaper stand and said it was Robin's idea to go to the zoo. Robin calls Batman a liar. Back in town they see a riddle on a wall that reads: *''"What's the longest word in the world"'' Robin said it was smiles. Batman was really thinking that Robin is the most retarded person in the world, but instead of straight out calling him retarded, he asks him to explain to him how smiles would be the longest word in the world. Robin says because there's a mile between the first and last letter. Batman says that doesn't make any sense, but Robin disregards the remark and asks Batman what makes every kid smile. Batman says ice cream so Robin declares that they are going to the ice cream store. Batman and Robin are running out of breath running towards the ice cream shop. Batman and Robin run into the ice cream shop and Batman pushes the customer ordering his food and asks if there were any riddles dropped off there. The ice cream shop worker says that a man in green (the Riddler) dropped of a riddle which was: *''"What does a stream and money have have in common"'' Robin said a bank. Batman says what does it mean, and Robin explains the similarities. Batman just decides to go along with it. At the Gotham City Bank, the Riddler comes out with money and a handgun. Riddler brags about his complex riddles and how Batman and Robin would never find him, then it revealed that Batman and Robin were right there. Batman was saying he was going to take him to jail, but the Riddler gives him another riddle. *''"What has 2 legs in the morning and 4 at night"'' As Batman stupidly stands there and tries to figure it out the Riddler attempts escape. Robin warns Batman of Riddler's escape attempt, so Batman tosses the batarang at the Riddler and it hits him in the back of the head, and Riddler falls to the ground. Riddler says that Batman aruptured his appendix, and at that moment, Riddler gets run over by a car (which pops his head off) and Batman says that the answer to Riddler's last riddle is a prostitute. Riddler returns in Riddler Returns to cause more havoc. Video Category:Lego Batman Category:Episode